english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek: Henglaar, M.D. (2009)
Star Trek: Henglaar, M.D. is an audio drama released between July 29, 2009 and July 29, 2013, consisting of 9 episodes. Starring *John Whiting as Dr. Henglaar *Heather Ashleigh as Silan *Jeannie Lin as Dr. Vonus *Timothy Fritts as Dr. Lucas Noah *and Mark Samarias as Dr. Profto 'Featuring the Voices of' 'Episode 1' *Melodee M. Spevack as Captain Dana Russell *Sara Jo Elice as Traya Knapp *Greg Flis as Pelas Gozet *Andrew Foster as The Admiral *Eric Weaver as The Emergency Medical Hologram *Marie Helena as The Admiral's Secretary *David Hill as Captain Dana's Crewman 'Episode 2' *Rick Pike as Commmander Stu Karsten *Adrian Lee Borden as Kendra Surgant *Andrew Foster as Computer Voice *Jennifer Cole as Dr. Flynn *Ben Whisman as Glinn Guanar *Chris Ryan as Cole Communications Officer *and Barbara Clifford as Myra Elbrey 'Episode 3' *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Scott Fack as Lieutenant Ken Kato *Joe Doaks as Captain Reigar Teer *Deb Wible as Subcommander Solara *Suzy Harbulak as Dr. Joyce Galpin *Andrew Foster as Computer Voice *Jennifer Cole as Dr. Flynn *and Melodee M. Spevack as Captain Dana Russell 'Episode 4' *Christopher Gerson as Centurion Tokal *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Kim I. Dildine as Dr. Gozat *Elisa Eliot as Unity Station Ensign *Tonya M. Williams as Unity Station Medic *and Michael McConnohie as Commander Vrelek 'Episode 5' *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Scott Fack as Lieutenant Ken Kato *Anastasia Roark as Dr. Casey Daniels *Rowena Sumner as Lt. Lal Singh *Scott Butler as Fleet Captain David Mackay *Casey Jones as Gex and Lt. Commander Andrus Mio *Baron Dixon as Liquidator Brant *Casey Burke as Tobel *Erin Langhofer as Server *Andrew Foster as Computer Voice *with Michael McConnohie as Commander Vrelek *and Melodee M. Spevack as Captain Dana Russell 'Episode 6' *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Scott Fack as Lieutenant Ken Kato *Mark Mainardi as DaiMon Narr *Michael Liebmann as Electra Captain *James Jones as Electra Helm Officer *Ariel Vitali as Electra Second Officer *Andrew Foster as Cole Computer Voice *Read MacGuirtose as Narr's Fortune Communications Officer *Camren T. Burton as Lab Technician *and Mark Painter as Narr's Fortune Computer Voice 'Episode 7' *Will Dees as Centurion Rulok *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Casey Jones as Lt. Commander Andrus Mio *Scott Fack as Lt. Ken Kato *Tammy Klein as Subcommander Nonia *Elise Jackson as Lt. Isabel Miranda *Brettney Perr as Lt. Shelev *Jeremy Lynn as Sublieutenant Quintius *Yeun Bin-Lee as Romulan Tactical Officer *Michael Harding as CPO Paul Lindquist *Steven Rimpici as Romulan Communications Officer and Captain Reigar Teer *David W. Hill as Admiral Kelkene and Crewman Ian David *Alex Matthews as Lt. Greylan Viix *Chris Ryan as Ensign Davies *Fiona Lincke as T'Pau Communications Officer *Michael Liebmann as Romulan Helm Officer *with Michael McConnohie as Commander Vrelek *and Melodee M. Spevack as Captain Dana Russell 'Episode 8' *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Scott Fack as Lt. Ken Kato *Michael Harding as CPO Paul Lindquist *Casey Jones as Commander Andrus Mio and Centurion Tilaran *Will Dees as Centurion Rulok *Brettney Perr as Lt. Shelev *Alex Matthews as Lt. Greylan Viix *Tammy Klein as Subcommander Nonia *Scott Butler as Fleet Captain David Mackay *Elise Jackson as Lt. Isabel Miranda *Jeremy Lynn as Sublieutenant Quintius *Andrew Foster as Cole Computer Voice *Chris Ryan as Ensign Davies *Elisa Eliot as Cole Operations Officer *Bodo Hartwig as Lt. Commander Seletek *and David W. Hill as Admiral Kelkene 'Episode 9' *Rick Pike as Commander Stu Karsten *Scott Butler as Fleet Captain David Mackay *Anastasia Roark as Dr. Casey Daniels *Michael Harding as CPO Paul Lindquist *Scott Fack as Lt. Cmdr. Ken Kato *Will Dees as Centurion Rulok *Steven Rimpici as Captain Reigar Teer and Romulan Communications Officer *Casey Jones as Lt. Commander Andrus Mio *Chris Ryan as Ensign Davies *Brettney Perr as Lt. Shelev *Tammy Klein as Subcommander Nonia *David W. Hill as Crewman Ian David *Andrew Foster as Cole Computer Voice *Yeun Bin-Lee as Romulan Tactical Officer *Baron Dixon as Server *with Michael McConnohie as Commander Vrelek *and Melodee M. Spevack as Captain Dana Russell Category:Audio Drama Category:2009 Audio Drama